The Snake, the Cat, and the Fox
by TheNatertatertot
Summary: Little Naruto one day survives an attack from there he learns of his legacy and the two violet haired ANBU who developed a soft spot for the little blond 6-yr. old.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey there, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and I'm just trying it out, so….. Yeah I don't really have anything to say so OFF WE GO!**

Dark. Empty. All was quiet except for a little boy heavily panting, while running from seemingly nothing. " _Damn, I thought that trash can was easy enough to hide in, If it wasn't for that drunk villager I probably wouldn't have them on my ass right now."_ The little Jinchuriki thought

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a shuriken coming straight for him. He never was fast, and it easily impaled his weakened skin, but if that was bad what happened next was worse didn't even see the chunin deliver a helicopter-like flurry of kicks to several of his vital areas and send him flying into a mortar wall, severely shattering it and some of it and the blond's six-year old body.

He regained conscious enough to see the same chunin along with a huge group of villagers all running as fast as possible toward him, all with either senbon and kunai. The only ninja in the group, the chunin, started to pull what seemed to be his sword and the little kid couldn't react fast enough to having his right arm impaled in the wall by the sword, also not reacting in time to see his left wrist and major finger joints all pinning Naruto's hands, rendering him immobilized.

He a mass of villagers reach him and in an overly united voice, they got up to him and said: "Finally, after all these years of suffering, THE DEMON WILL DIE TONIGHT!" he ripped him out of the wall, forcing his hands to either tear apart in some areas or completely cut through, leaving huge tears and holes in his hands. He was held directly up by the neck, nearly about to stab him with kunai, when he felt two chakra pulses.

The chunin was the only one that felt this , so he used his Byakugan, and detected two purple chakra signatures, he got into his family's signature stance when he felt something like a vine was crawling up his leg. It wasn't a vine, and it wasn't just on his leg, snakes wound around his waist, wrists, neck and ankles, making him unable to fight back, then a snake bit his jugular vein, most likely poison. He barely stifled out a warning to the villagers before they joined him in his fate. Not one person was showed mercy for every villager and especially the one holding Naruto up, who in Naruto's seemingly last moments, saw his head decapitate in a flash and drop him, who finally passed out, and not one worthless soul was left alive.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in his own mindscape for the first time,

(In his mindscape)

Naruto woke up to a dark area, what seemed to be a sewer, and noticed a huge arrangement of bars with a huge kanji for "seal" written on every bar almost like it was keeping something in, something dangerous, he walked closer and saw someone inside, it appeared to be a woman, and Naruto rushed over to her yelling: "HEY LADY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

The lady noticed this and saw a little boy orange-clad coming at her full sprint but tripped and fell over in the water, with a stifling grin she saw Naruto get out of the water, but with a cut on his cheek." _Yeah nice going Naruto, you just tripped on your own two feet"_ He walked over to the lady who was behind the bars, but her features were more visible now.

She had a red kimono with a nine-tailed fox on it with red geta-sandals. She had leg length red hair and slitted eyes, like a fox. And nine huge fox tails billowing behind her, in short, Naruto had mixed feelings, she kinda looked like that woman next to the Yondaime in Oji-sama's office . " **Hello Naruto-kun, I've been waiting a long time for this"** she said in an eerie tone.

To say Naruto was scared would be an understatement. He was at the level where a single scare would make him pee and shit his pants at the same time, and she was menacing. Still, he did something that shocked the thousands of years-old Kyuubi, out of curiosity and the fact that he looked like Kushina Uzumaki, his mother, which Naruto didn't know, he walked toward and through the bars to her.

" **The hell do you think you're doing, don't you know about me?"** The blond shook his head in slight sadness. " **Oh yeah, I forgot, you were a baby back then"**

"What do you mean? I'm not very sure what's going on, do you know?." This line of words pissed off the thousand year old bijuu. Her chakra immediately flared and she thought

 _ **"Why the hell didn't the Third Hokage tell him this?!"**_ while shooting back: " **Why you little-..."**

"What?"

" **...*sigh*I guess it can't be helped, do you know about the Kyuubi, Naruto?"**

"Yeah, the Fourth Hokage killed it when it attacked the village, what about it?"

" **Well, that's not what happened, sit down, because what I'm about to tell you may be too much to handle."** Naruto sat down and she began. " **How do I say this…. I am the Kyuubi"**

"But how?!"

" **Please** **s** **hut up and let me tell the story. Anyways, about 8 years ago… I was walking through Konoha in my human form. Life as a bijuu can get pretty lonely, since usually everyone else likes to keep to themselves, so you usually get pretty interested in what humans are doing."**

" **It was one such time that I found myself walking through Konoha, and suddenly I was getting pulled into an alley by five guys and about to get raped while ready to transform into the form you know and probably saw in class. But then I saw something like a kunai fly past my face and I looked to see who threw the kunai, and saw that it was the Yondaime, any questions before I continue Naruto?"**

"Yeah.. first off, I thought the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime, but he died in the process, no one ever said he saved her from rape or that she was a woman, or that she has a human form."

" **Well, first off, no. I am very much alive, second, you're the only person to know about this besides me and the late Yondaime. Finally, every bijuu has a human form, though usually everyone uses it so no one is trying to kill them for at least 5 seconds, but you might want to watch out for some of my perverted sisters, especially Nibi…*shudders*"**

"The two tailed cat demon?"

" **That's the one, but be careful they flirt with every guy they see, probably because we grew up without a brother… but back to the story."**

" **So I saw they kunai fly past my face, for some reason, it had three prongs for some reason and in a yellow flash he appeared behind them and dropped them like sacks of potatoes. He then proceeded to rescue me, and his eyes…. They were like cerulean glass balls, with coldness but caring in them. So long story short, I loved him, married him and eventually gave birth, but funny story it depends on which form you're in when you give birth as a bijuu and I was kinda…. Sorta…. Going through a very intense moment and ended up giving birth to twin fox babies, but fortunately, they learned to change forms before anyone noticed mine and Minato's secret"**

Naruto deadpanned at this and was wondering why everything about growing up was so complex.

"Continue. Wait… nevermind, keep going."

" **Alright, so one day about six years ago I was walking along the outside of Konoha when I sensed a huge chakra disappearance, unnatural. And when I found the two bodies of my sons, there was nothing I could do. I then noticed a ninja with the Konoha headband on and immediately charged at him, but he shunshined to someplace I never found out."**

" **In my anger for the loss of my sons, I charged toward Konoha in my demon form, uncaring of the effects of my actions and soon began smashing the town into dust, killing villagers and ninja. Eventually I grew weary and was overtaken, as I remained in my demon form, I was unsure of what was going to happen when I heard a familiar voice calling my taken name: Kushina Uzumaki"**

At this Naruto froze he knew the connection between the Yondaime and the redhead standing before him, yet he knew it was unwise to blurt and risk pissing her off. " **As my lover, Minato called off his ninja and told them to stay out of his sight, he drew nearer to me and told me it was safe to turn into my human form, I changed but suddenly went into labor, nearly 7 years ago, I decided to have another child, but first human, and he finally decided to come out, on the battlefield. As some people besides the fourth hokage came he summoned the medic-nin to help and never tell anyone about what was happening."**

" **Finally we couldn't hide any longer and told me that I would have to be sealed inside my son, as I accepted this a nearby ramen stand blew up and ingredients went miles high, a piece of fishcake nearly landed on us and as we noticed it, we knew." (A/N I know it's corny but why dafaq not?)**

" **Like this piece of narutomaki, we knew our son would survive and eventually thrive, and without warning, he went into a sealing jutsu and sealed me inside your stomach. As I saw my husband for the last time, We said the last words we would ever say to each other."**

"I love you?"

" **What'd you think? I love ramen? And as everything turned white, I saw Minato's eyes have the light leave them but with his final breaths he wrote "Naruto" in the sand, and he slumped over, while the Third Hokage watched from afar studying our scene. I then pretty much saw this sewer and bars for the last 6 years, until now."**

Naruto really didn't know what to say, first the Yondaime is his dad, and his mother, the Kyuubi of all people was sealed inside of him " **I'll let you gather your thoughts, until next time, my son."** She moved to hug her now information overloaded the tapped him on the head, surprisingly making him fall over and disappear.

 **(A/N: Yeah that's the first of many chapters, I'm gonna focus on just this one and keep writing the next chapter unlike people who have 10+ stories with little updates, until then this is Natertatertot, signing off, oh yeah, and stay awesome, and live life to the fullest.)**


	2. The Last Piece of the Puzzle

**(A/N: So… I got some reviews, good and bad. But never the less, I now have a beta reader, so expect greatness and read on!)**

He snapped out of his mindscape and looked around the environment that was still the alley-way and noticed two women who he was unsure of their identities, but he could dimly see that they had purple hair.

"Are any of them alive? I can't tell, I'm pretty sure I got the bulk of them with my sword, how 'bout you Anko?"

"No, damn. They make madder than when that old man was peeking in on me at the hot springs, you remember right?"

"That guy that was the so-called Super-Pervert? I remember how much he screamed when we burned that notebook."

Naruto finally regained his full conscious but was still a little groggy from the wounds, he tried to crawl, but his mangled hands weren't doing anything to help him.

The now identified Anko started walking over to him from 25 yards or so, still somehow unaware he was conscious.

"I can't believe that people would have such hate to do this, to a fucking six year old for christ's-sake!"

"That's just they way this world works Anko, people are afraid of things they don't understand."

Naruto didn't really pay attention to all of this and instantly thought that they killed everyone else, just so they could deliver the finishing blow. He got up and was nearly staggering away into a back alley, his hands surprisingly healed, with only a couple of cuts left.

He wanted to be alone, and a certain forest was all he could think of, considering his apartment was recently burned down. Also being the cause of him nearly dying and knowing too much all at once.

By this time, they saw him get away before they could help him.

"Naruto! Please don't run, we want to help you!"

"Anko, don't. He's most likely scared of both of us, we need to report all of this to the Hokage."

"Damn."

 _Scene Change: Hokage's Office_

"So I presume you disposed of all of them?"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Anko, anything to add?"

"To the report, no. But to the emotional state of Naruto, I suspect he might've learned of his legacy."

"Anko, there is no way he could've!"

"Actually Hokage-sama, there is."

"Well this is certainly news, please elaborate Yugao."

"Are you aware that of every time a jinchuriki enters an unconscious or likewise state, they communicate?"

"No."

"Well it has been recorded by past jinchuriki that they are able to do so."

"Okay, and your point being?"

"That since he most likely did communicate, and this probably his first time communicating with the Kyuubi, it is highly probable that she told him what everyone in this village besides the youngest generation knows as of current."

"Damn, do we know where he is?

"No you old geezer! He got away like he always does even when he's running from ANBU!"

"Well thank you for that input Anko, but be a slight bit more respectful next time, or you might lose your job in T&I."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"One more thing, Yugao, how did you learn this?"

"You pick up a thing or two on missions sir."

"Well now that that is out of the way, and we don't know where he is, go and find him, and bring him to me."

"Hai Hokage-sama." They said in perfect unison.

 _Scene Change: Forest of Death_

Naruto was crouched under a large tree, near the tower in the center of the Forest of Death.

" _Now I know why everyone always gives me the look like I literally killed someone dear to them, if this is going to keep going on, how am I going to be Hokage? What's the point in anything if no one even cares about you?"_

He eventually cried himself to sleep, somehow completely oblivious to the deadly things all around him.

 _Scene Change: Naruto's Mindscape_

He woke up and saw the same huge bars, with seal written on a big circle in the middle, now knowing who it was behind the shadows, he felt only a little unsure, and kept walking forward, and past the huge bars and was instantly met with a huge hug.

 **"You do have me, you know, you're not completely alone if you chose to be."**

"You can read my mind?"

 **"Well yeah, I was sealed inside you so if you want, I can talk to you through a telepathic link, and you can cut it at will."**

"Thank you, so you're really my mom?"

 **"Of course, you know, I dare you to ask that pathetic excuse for a Hokage about that."** She continued to practically choke her son.

"mmphcntbrth"

She finally let him go and crouched down and stared him directly in the face.

 **"All I want you to know is that I love you with all my heart, but I also know you want to get stronger to become Hokage, so I am willing to take the necessary risks to train you, can you?"**

"Of course, it's my lifelong dream."

 **"Well then wake up, I can't have you dying by some stupid slug, until next time, I will be talking to you though."**

She tapped Naruto on the head again and again he faded away until the great fox demon queen was left alone.

 _Scene Change: Forest of Death_

Naruto woke up to a dim forest floor, looking around, he noticed they still haven't found him, which to him was a relief. He also was surprised that two ANBU members couldn't even track him sleeping.

 _ **"TESTING, TESTING 1,2,3!"**_

"Ow that hurts! Please be a little softer mom."

 _ **"Sorry, also, you can talk to me without speaking aloud, just use use the telepathic link."**_

"Okay."

 _"How about now?"_

 ** _"Better, oh and by the way, i'm detecting the chakra signatures from those women from before, I don't think they're hostile, but be wary."_**

 _"Okay."_

Anko and Yugao were currently sprinting through the forest, trying to find the so-thought-to-be-traumatized Naruto, when they instantly picked up his signature, he was just behind the tree in front of them. They signaled to each other to come out on either side so he couldn't run away.

Naruto was holding a stick for a weapon and saw the woman named Anko come from the right side, and Yugao from the left. He instantly swung at both of them but missed, and found himself trapped and bonded by snakes.

"Please...don't hurt me."

This line of words instantly affected both senior ANBU and they both felt deep sympathy for the boy.

"We won't, just please don't run."

"Alright, I won't"

Anko released her snakes and Naruto finally started to relax for the first time that day.

"We need to bring you to the Hokage, are you alright with that Naruto?"

"First of all, I know that you on the right is named Anko, who are you?"

"My name is Yugao."

Naruto still had to heavily contemplate this, people have said in the past that they had to bring him to the Hokage, he guessed that meant through the hospital.

"Alright Yugao and Anko, I'll go."

They used the body flicker technique to go to the Hokage's office

 _Scene Change:_ _Hokage's Office_

The Third Hokage was at his desk, doing the most dreadful thing in the world; paperwork. Then, Naruto shunshined in with Anko and Yugao.

"Glad to see you all in one piece, do any of you require medical assistance?"

Naruto looked down at his hands and then heard a familiar voice.

 _ **"My powers also include fast healing, this also makes you able to do extreme things that most humans couldn't do."**_

 _"Thanks, love you"_

 ** _"I love you more."_**

 _"Of course."_

With this, Naruto cut the link for the first time, and looked up to the Old and weary Hokage, he saw that the great Sarutobi knew everything.

"Naruto, do you know who the Kyuubi is?"

"Yeah, she's my mom."

"Okay, good to see I don't have to explain that for you, but can you keep it a secret from your friends?"

"Why?"

"Because...because...everyone knows in this village about how the Kyuubi is your mom except for the youngest generation."

"Why?"

"Because it's better to tell them that the Kyuubi was killed, instead of saying it was sealed inside a baby."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE MOST OF THEM EITHER ARE ORPHANS OR HAVE SINGLE PARENTS!"

With this Naruto finally shut up, after getting a good hold on the situation, and knowing it all the way around.

"Can I go now?"

"Will you tell your friends?"

"No, I'm not that stupid."

"Good, then you may go."

"Thanks, see you later guys."

With that Naruto opened the door and ran off to a certain ramen stand, in hopes of drowning his sorrows in the salty broth.

"Anko, Yugao, can I trust you to do something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I want you two to keep an eye on Naruto, you two are the only ones in this village that are adults that don't hate him, well you and some other clans."

"Sure, no problem."

And with that, the two purple haired women walked out but Anko heard the Hokage call her name, so she told Yugao to go on ahead while she talked to the Hokage.

"What is it?"

"Just like you Naruto received a huge burden that people blame, hate and curse, but I need to sympathize with him because he has suffered the same if not more than you, for containing his mother the Kyuubi."

"Of course Hokage, I just hope he can keep up with me!"

"There's the Anko I know, now go catch up with Yugao and Naruto."

"Hai Hokage-sama"

With that Anko ran out the door in search of and orange-clad 6 yr old and a purple-haired woman with a sword on her back.

 _Scene Change: Konoha Streets_

Naruto was currently walking to Ichiraku's lost in his thoughts, as he was still trying to make sense of the whole day, when Yugao came rushing up behind him.

"Why are you following me?"

"I was assigned along with Anko to protect you."

"No, he offered it to you, I can tell."

"How?"

"The way you said you were "assigned" to me, I could tell you weren't being forced, whats that all about?"

"Nothing, where we going?"

"Ichiraku's, it's been a long day and I'd like to eat."

It was at this moment, that Anko came running up finally.

"Hey gaki, how's it going?"

"Good, hey do you like ramen?"

"No I deplore it, dango is the one for me!" She said it in splendor, making Naruto mad.

"Are you serious?"

"Damn straight, hey can we stop by the stand?"

"Fine, Ichiraku's is close to closing you know!"

"Didn't know, still don't care."

"Didn't know, still don't care." Naruto mocked.

This finally pissed off Anko and she appeared behind him, with a kunai, cut his cheek, and licked the blood.

"You know, I don't have to have dango, this is fine enough." she said in a seductive voice.

"Anko, Naruto, cut it out, or we're not eating anything."

Yugao said this as the held Naruto's plump frog wallet, and Anko's snakeskin wallet.

"Fine, truce gaki?"

"Its Naruto, and for now."

 **(A/N: Phew! that took a lot out of me, and we're only on chapter 2! but hey, see something you want me to change, or something you liked, let me know, but I decide what happens, and I'm not planning on letting it go anytime soon, so if you tell me to take it down, that's basically like telling a bird it can't fly, it won't listen, it'll still do it, this is Natertatertot, signing off!)**


	3. First Step's a Doozy

**(A/N: Well, whaddya know, I finally found some time to update, my writing isn't as shitty, and I'm pumping out 2000+ worded chapters. But hey, I just want to say thank you so much for your support, I appreciate everyone who clicks on this story even the ones that walk away, it really means a lot that you even decided to click on my story, out of thousands. Oh yeah, one more thing, you don't like it, that's why we have the "X" button, please use that instead of being an asshole and flaming my fic, but this is to any asshole now and in the future, not the people that have nice comments or follow this story.)**

As the trio ate at Yugao's favorite barbecue restaurant, they all got to learn more about each others lives. Like how Anko had Orochimaru as a sensei, Yugao's life, not having a lot of interaction with anyone since her lifelong friend, Hayate Gekko, was killed fighting the Mizukage on the side of the loyalists, during a mission. And now they were on the subject of Naruto's life, proving that people in the seemingly peaceful Konoha still suffered.

"So wait, you were kicked out of the orphanage two years ago, the Hokage gave you a house in the shadiest part of the village, and didn't do shit when they nearly killed you multiple times?"

"In a nutshell Anko, yes."

"WHY THE HELL-mmph- does the -mmph- hokage -mmph-too busy, eating bar-mmph-becue "

"Classic Anko." Yugao said with a tick mark practically living on her head.

"Anyone want the last piece?"

"Go ahead gaki."

"It's Naruto, not gaki!"

 _ **"You know Naruto, play your cards right, and you could end up having them for your mates."**_

 _"This doesn't concern you, why the hell do you want me to have wife at six?"_

 ** _"Ohhhhhhh no reason."_**

 _"Pervert."_

 _ **"Hey! I may be a little wet, but I'm STILL YOUR MOTHER!"**_

 _"What does 'wet' mean?"_

 ** _"I'll tell you when you're older."_**

-SLAP-

"Hello? Gaki? I just said you could have the last piece, guess it's mine now." Anko said, casually moving the piece of meat to her elongated tongue.

"Aw come on! My mom just wanted to talk to me!"

"Too bad, mama's boys always finish last...gaki."

"THATS IT!" Naruto charged at the now again pissed Anko

"Come at me gaki, you wouldn't last five seconds!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"..."

All of a sudden, a flash appeared and they all were in the street, Naruto being glomped by Anko's figure, and Yugao holding her sword in the middle, accidentally glomping Naruto as well.

"Hey where'd Naruto go?"

"mmphimgnnakllyou"

Yugao immediately blushed and ran inside saying: "I'm just gonna go and pay the bill!"

At this point, Naruto had gotten out of Anko's man trap, and looked up at her and heard the scariest sound he would ever hear.

"Naruto, you aren't a pervert right?"

"Nononononono."

"Good, now I won't have to torture you."

"Please let go of me."

"No, in fact, I'm still hungry."

"What do you-OW!"

Anko cut Naruto's cheek like last time.

"My, pretty flustered are we?" Anko concluded from tasting Naruto's hot blood.

"Well if you just got glomped by two women, wouldn't you?"

"No, -lick- I would consider myself lucky -lick-.

It was at this time, Yugao finally came out of the restaurant to see a non-trench-clad Anko, licking Naruto's cut, while blushing and nearly passed out due to him being glomped and blood loss from his nose and cheek.

"*sigh* He is just a kid, not a 25 year old, Anko."

"Hey I never said I was a pedophile, not illegally anyways."

By now even Yugao was pretty pissed, she pulled out her sword and "playfully" threatened Anko

"I swear, if you keep doing this to him."

"What?"

"Never mind, he's waking up, just be nice and act normal."

"No promises."

"Oh my gosh, I had the craziest dream, I nearly died this morning, learned the Kyuubi was my mom, and ate at a barbecue restaurant of all places!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, that's reality."

 _ **"I think i'm starting to like these ladies, finally people outside of Ichiraku's or the Hokage who actually seemingly care about you."**_

 _"Really?"_

 ** _"Am I your mother?"_**

 _"Fair point."_

"You know gaki, I'm starting to warm up to you."

"*shivers internally* Really?"

"Well yeah, for one you had the audacity to even attempt to hit me, didn't brush me away and kinda sorta got along."

 _ **"Told you."**_

"You know Naruto, I agree, I don't see the point in everybody hating you for your mother."

 _ **"Damn, she's got a point, ask if they can help you become a ninja, enrollment is in a month or so."**_

 _"Why?"_

 ** _"Because you need a legal guardian to enroll, and she's a jounin with powerful techniques, so do it."_**

 _"Fine."_

"Naruto, you okay? You keep zoning out, you can sleep at my house tonight if you can't go home."

"I don't have a home to go to!"

"I forgot, sorry 'bout that."

"Its okay, *sniff* it wasn't your fault *sniff*."

"How 'bout you both come to my house, it's pretty big for an apartment, I've had a ton of space to myself after Kurenai married Asuma."

"Really? *sniff* You guys 'd do that for *sniff* me?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Honestly, nothing this great has ever happened to me."

"Well happy birthday."

"It's August twelfth."

"You know what I mean."

 _ **"Ask her!"**_

"Do...Do you t-think you c-could be m-my l-legal g-g-guardian?

"What?"

 _ **"You just HAD**_ **_to ask like that one girl that keeps following you."_**

 _"Cut me some slack, I just asked a woman I met today if they could be my legal guardian."_

 ** _"Whatever."_**

"I don't really see no harm in it, well, excluding me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well no matter what, jounin know some deadly techniques, and if I teach you those, you could literally do nothing during anything un-grade wise, reminds me of Shikaku."

"Who's that?"

"I'll let you meet his son, in the mean time, we'll cross our bridges when we get to them."

"Alright, fair enough, thanks by the way, even if we don't know each other very well yet."

"No prob, just don't act all formal like you got a stick up your ass, *cough* *cough* Hiashi *cough*"

"Lemme guess, I'll meet his son?"

"Daughter, but same principle."

Meanwhile Yugao was just watching the conversation, lost in her thoughts, when she finally decided to speak out.

"Naruto, considering you are both fairly close, wouldn't you both still have to go through the Hokage, and if they get wind of it, the council?"

"Those old windbags? They can't do anything, not legally at least knowing them, they'd rather have us mate and make powerful children for Danzo's ROOT, which I personally don't have anything wrong with it, just fucking a six year old is weird."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions, they'll wait until he's a genin, or thirteen."

"Why would they do that? That's a little weird"

" Well duh, Naruto, say you become really powerful, do you want to be?"

"Of course."

"Okay, so say you become really powerful, they'll want you to mate with someone else powerful, and the first person they'll go to is Anko."

"Is that why you're not offering to become his guardian?"

"Precisely. I find it irrational to care for someone I met in just one day."

"Well you always were a ball of sunshine Yugao, keep it up and the Hyuuga might accept you as next top asswipe."

"Yeah well keep it up, and the Akamichi's would love to have you as the next JELLY-BELLY!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO TAKE BACK ASSWIPE, JELLY-BELLY!"

"I'M GONNA' KILL YOU ASSWIPE!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was watching two of the most respected and unrespected ANBU duke it out in the middle of the night.

 _ **"Well, I guess some people just can't take a joke, snap 'em out of it would you?**_

 _ **"** No prob' mom."_

"H-hey, no one needs to fight, just calm down, I'm still pretty lethargic from all that barbecue. A-a-and we should get some rest, long month ahead, right?"

"Welp, guess the gaki's right, I'mma take him to the Hokage in the morning, and I have to go through that load of paperwork, so I guess we'll head back to my place, you comin' gaki?"

"Yeah, might as well, see ya' later Yugao."

"You too Naruto."

As they walked away, Yugao kept looking at them, for reasons unknown to here, while the top two most unpredictable leaf ninja were talking about a certain entrance exam.

"So, know anything about bein' a ninja? I know this is your first time really doing anything in that field."

"Well, I'm okay with shurikens, but kunai, they end up spinning around, not flying through the air."

"Well, do you know anything about chakra?"

"I kinda learned how to channel it into things from the library, since I can't really go to anyone for help, jiji- well the Hokage, helped me learn to read, and told me about the library, then I was looking for some ninja training books, and found one on chakra control, now I have a good skill useless, because I'm still not even a genin yet."

Anko heard all of this and stooped down and grabbed a leaf, Naruto was confused, how was a leaf supposed to help him in any way? She then put the leaf in to the hand of an unsuspecting Naruto.

"Channel chakra into it."

"Huh?"

"Take your chakra, and channel it into the leaf."

"Okay..."

Naruto channeled some chakra into it, and the leaf split in two, and both halves crumbled into ashes, both watched in astonishment as the leaf split into two, with both halves bursting into flames, then reducing into ashes.

"Wind and fire? Interesting..."

"What do you mean?"

"Fire is pretty run-of-the-mill, but wind... it's extremely rare in Konoha."

 _ **"Me being a demon and all, my natural affinity is fire, and your father had wind affinity, so you obviously inherited both of our affinities."**_

 _"Thanks that clears up a lot."_

 ** _"No 'prob."_**

"Yo gaki, you zoning out again?"

"How many times, its Naruto! And I wasn't zoning out, my mom just told me that since she is a demon, her affinity was fire, and my father, Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, had wind affinity, so she said I inherited both of them."

"Well that clears up a lot."

"That's what I said, now onto current matters. Where's your house again?"

"Just around the corner, you don't mind sharing a shower right?"

"Why?"

"Remember what I said about Orochimaru an all?"

"Yeah."

"Well like you, all the villagers hated me for something I couldn't control, and my landlord of all people, decided to shorten the time of my showers to five minutes."

"Huh, that's exactly what my landlady did to me."

"Remind me to torture them later on. Anyways, here we go."

Anko opened the door to her apartment, amazing Naruto at the sight of such a large area. To him it was practically a mansion, he'd never seen anything like it, it looked like it could belong to a family, and not just one single woman.

"Wow...you live here?"

"The hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just my apartment is so small, this place is like a mansion!"

"Huh, guess it is pretty big, been kinda' boring since Kurenai left."

"Who's that?"

"Kurenai Yuhi, only the second most powerful kunoichi in Konoha, followed by Yugao Uzuki."

"Lemme guess, you're in first?"

"Duh, right through here is the shower and bedroom."

As they got undressed, Naruto couldn't help but look over at Anko. When he did, he saw a beautiful figure. He saw her lavender bra and panties, both extremely revealing of her body. Her small but strong body type complimented her long and flowing hair, which Anko just took out of its spiked pony-tail. between seeing all of this plus her B-cup breasts, Naruto couldn't do anything but accidentally wonder if the carpet matched the drapes.

"Like what you see, pervert?"

"Nononono, its just, you look beautiful. To be honest, I don't see you don't have a boyfriend."

"Well, it's not like I wasn't the student to the biggest traitor Konoha has ever encountered!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to strike a nerve."

"Ya' think? Why the hell aren't you undressed yet?"

"It's- I mean- *sigh* I guess I'm a little shy."

"Jesus Christ! I get all undressed after a long-ass day, and you can't even take your fucking shirt off?! All I want is to take a fucking shower, and you're shy?!"

"Well I'm sorry, I just never really took a shower with a grown woman before!"

"Fair enough, just hurry the hell up."

And with that, they both got all the way undressed, and took a much needed shower. Meanwhile, a certain kenjutsu mistress had already taken a shower, and was recounting the day's events.

 _(Scene Change: Yugao's Apartment, Yugao's Bed)_

 _"Huh, what a crazy day day, I met my friends son, saved him from death, saw him get adopted, and the cherry on top was when I got to eat at my favorite barbecue place. Today has truly been a helluva' day."_

She looked at her analog clock, which read 12:34 AM. Then she looked out the window to a starry night and sighed.

 _"Minato, Kushina, your son will go far."_

And with this final thought, she fell asleep.

 _(Scene Change: Anko's Apartment, Anko's bed)_

"Phew, that was relaxing, how 'bout you?"

"It was amazing, thanks. Also, thanks for not looking at my stuff, it was pretty awkward."

"Feeling's mutual. Anyways, I'm pooped, *yawn* g'night."

"You too."

As they both fell asleep, Anko started snoring and dreaming about whatever, and Naruto decided to talk to his mom.

 _"Hey, missed you."_

 ** _"You only learned of my existence today, and considering everything that's happened in the past 24 hours, I'm surprised you haven't had a mental breakdown yet."_**

 _"Well I did have to survive two years of attacks, and fifty something trips to the hospital, If they never came and helped me, I guess today would've been like the straw that broke the camel's back."_

 ** _"Fair enough, I'mma hit the hay, just remember I love you a lot."_**

 _"Thanks, love you too, g'night."_

And with that they both fell asleep, perfectly ending Naruto's greatest day in existence.

 **(A/N: Welp, there goes the third chapter, I'm just really happy that people are enjoying this story. The reason it took so long is because my family went on a two-week-long trip to Nagasaki, Hiroshima, Kyoto, and Osaka, all in Japan. So I ended up writing this chapter on paper, then switching it to my laptop when I came home. Also, I'd appreciate if you, my fans, could come up with some interesting and powerful jutsu's and personally PM them to me, I already have an idea for changing up the rasengan, an I hate using canon jutsu, so I'd appreciate the help. Until next time, this is Natertatertot, signing off!)**


	4. Who Knew a Half-Demon Could be Cute?

**(A/N: Well well well, what do we have here? Is it chapter 4? Yes, yes it is. Even AFTER people told me it was shit in personal Pm's? Yes, it is still here, gaze in jealously, because I don't care about you, hell this story has a better chance of beating all you haters on my list of personal greatness. So seat-belts everyone as we go on another crazy Ms-Frizzle trip in internet fanfiction.)**

After waking up from a crazy day before, Naruto looked around. He saw the sun coming in through the windows and noticed that Anko was out of bed. Where she left, there was a sizeable puddle of drool. He snuggled back into the bed, and felt something warm and fuzzy, this was unusual as he never really felt this before, and the fact that Anko pulled all the blankets to her side. He thought it wasn't that big a deal and decided to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

 _ **"Well good morning, how are you?"**_

 _"Fine, thanks for asking, you?"_

 ** _"Fine as well. I gave you a little surprise, and on that note, I'm just gonna' leave until you're calmed down._**

 _"The hell's that supposed to mean?"_

 ** _"You'll find out, I'll see you in a couple hours."_**

 _"Whatever, love you."_

And with that Naruto walked into the bathroom, as he got undressed, he looked in the mirror he saw two fluffy crimson ears with white tips and a crimson tail with white tip, about a yard in length, and about a half a foot in width and height.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE SHIT!?"

"Naruto! *pound* *pound* Are you alright?!"

*unlock*

"I'm fine, but look."

"You've gotta be shittin' me!"

"Nope, just don't try to-OW! The hell was that for? These things are real!"

"Just making sure."

"By nearly pulling them out of my body?!"

"Yup, guess we gotta' tell the Hokage about this, I'll let him know when we go and get the official adoption papers. In the mean time, put on this hoodie and cargo pants, they're both my size, not to far from yours, so you'll definitely have some room so things don't get compacted and hurt."

"Thanks."

"Yup, put them on, this isn't like the shower."

"Yeah yeah, okay."

"Well come on, I made toast and eggs, you should consider yourself lucky, most of my breakfasts are usually an energy bar."

"Jeez, sometimes I think you're doing all this just so I can owe you multiple favors."

"How dense are you? As far as I'm sure, legal guardians are supposed to feed and care for the child that is theirs by law."

"Believable."

 _Scene Change: Yugao's Apartment_

Yugao was just walking our of her apartment to go and keep an eye on Naruto, and was planning on meeting them at the Hokage's office, but thought it'd probably be better to take to the roof tops and find them.

 _"Jeez, I can't even believe they both went through and agreed to this, and if I wasn't the wiser, I'd say she's falling for him. I could see why, he's kind, pretty smart for his age, and cute, I bet he'll get pretty strong... WAIT! I need to get these thoughts out of my head, he's six, I'm twenty two, but Anko is twenty four...NO! And plus in both cases it'd be considered pedophilia, but is it rape if they like it? FUCK!"_

By now Yugao had found them and jumped down from a roof.

"Hey Yugao!"

"Wassup?"

"Eh, nothing much, you?"

"Uhh, well, we'll tell you when we get to the Hokage's office."

"Sure, and why's Naruto wearing those heavy clothes?"

"We'll tell you when we get to the Hokage's office."

"Okay..."

"Trust me, it'll be as much surprising to you as it was to us."

 _Scene Change: Hokage's Office: At the Door_

*knock* *knock*

"Come in!"

"Hi!"

"Naruto, Anko, and Yugao, it's great to see you, nothing big happen since yesterday?"

"Uh, heh heh, funny you should say that..."

"What happened? Is something wrong?"

"Uh well, how do I say this. You know what, it's probably better to just show you. Naruto!"

"You sure?"

"Can't keep it in forever kid, go ahead."

And with that, Naruto pulled his hoodie off and they all saw two fox ears. Then, Naruto turned to Anko and asked if he should show them the other thing. After she said sure, he loosened his pants, and his tail sprung out of the back of them.

"...Lemme' guess, it's because you're a half-demon. Right, Naruto?"

"Honestly Yugao, I have no clue. I woke, and when I was talking to mom, she said she gave me a surprise, and that she would not talk to me until I calmed down. I didn't really know what that meant, so I just went about my business, I saw it in the bathroom mirror, freaked out, told Anko, ate breakfast, met Yugao on the way here, walked into your office, and that pretty much brings us up to date so far."

"Well, anything to say Hokage?"

"Not really... anything else I should know?"

"..."

"I'm guessing nothing."

"Nope, I'm just figuring out how to word this properly."

"Okay then."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, what I want to say is that... I am requesting to adopt Naruto Uzumaki."

"...As if this day couldn't get anymore stressful. Do you have Naruto's concent?"

"No need to talk as if I'm out of the room, and yes, I agree."

"Okay, the forms should be around here somewhere."

*rustle* *rustle*

"While I'm looking for it, do you both realize what is happening on both your parts?"

"Pretty sure, I'm supposed to make sure he enrolls in the academy, lives in a safe environment, and is healthy, right?"

"Correct, but it isn't required for him to be come a ninja, do you want to, Naruto?"

"Of course, I want to be the most powerful shinobi in the world!"

"Well then, that's settled. Ah! Here it is, initial here and here, address here."

"You sure the council's not going to get wind of this?"

"You're talking to the Hokage, the only person in this village with access to the largest vault in Konoha."

"Fair enough."

"Almost done?"

"Yeah...245, 6, and 3, done."

"Alright, well good luck to both of you go on ahead Naruto, Anko and Yugao, please stay back for just a moment."

"Of course, Naruto, you'll be fine?"

"Since I met you two, yes."

Both of them blushed for no reason at a seemingly nice compliment but it was taken another way by them. They both stayed back and Naruto cover his tail and ears and walked through and closed the door behind them, and walked down to the lobby, not noticing of the other meaning of the saying. After hearing Naruto's footsteps fade, Hiruzen turned and faced the two jounin.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all Yugao, quite the opposite actually, I actually had a question regarding Naruto."

"About what?"

"Well I was wondering how close you both are to Naruto."

"Uhhh, Its nothing, we're just good friends, right Anko?"

"Yeah, just good friends, we only took a shower together to conserve water!"

"..."

"What. The. Fuck."

"...Are you telling me that you took a shower with him, and consider him as a friend?"

"Uh heh-heh yeah, come on Yugao, that glomping was on accident right?"

"Yeah, heh-heh-Ankostopyou'remakingitworse-heh-heh."

"Yeah, I'm seeing through you."

"That obvious huh?"

"Wasn't that hard, the fact that you two were pretty nervous about the subject and told me what you did while acting nervous helps me not to do anything but make a good guess, think throwing a dart a at dart board where the center is bigger than the average size."

"Well if it was that obvious, then yes, I like him, he's kind, smart, and could definitely be the strongest shinobi ever."

"Nice to hear the truth. Yugao?"

"I'll admit I also have feelings for him, _Those ears and tail make him all the more cuter in my opinion."_

"Well since that is finally settled, what I'll say is this; Naruto having ears and a tail and all I have no personal conflictions about, but probably best to keep it between us four, because the villagers will certainly not like them. Second, Anko, Yugao, I am fine with you liking him, I will let you two confess your love for him, but nothing sexual, at least until he turns thirteen, when he becomes a ninja, he becomes a man by law. And also by law, anything before that is considered pedophilia and illegal and I will have to arrest you. Finally, Anko, being a guardian basically means all those things we talked about earlier, and since you aren't his biological mother, no incest! Both of your relationships with him will be strictly boyfriend and girlfriend, with the exception of kissing, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"No prob."

"This is a big deal, especially for you Anko."

"Hey, I'm a victim of circumstance."

"If that will be all, you two can go now, oh wait, remember to talk about sharing him, because I know love triangles can get messy."

 _Scene Change: Hokage's Building: Lobby_

 ** _"I knew you like them Naruto, thanks for telling me. I'm just saying, those girls also do seem to like you back Naruto."_**

 _"Okay, but wouldn't that be considered pedophilia?"_

 ** _"Not until you become a ninja, and if you want to be the strongest, you'll most likely graduate the academy before thirteen, I'll bet you you'll be ten, until then, it'll be strictly reserved to kissing and hugging in more places than one."_**

 _"Jeez, way to level with me."_

 ** _"You are very welcome."_**

 _"Here they come."_

 ** _"See you later."_**

"Well hello, what did you guys talk about in there?"

"Oh nothing much, your mom talking yet?"

"No not yet... well where to?"

"First we need to take you clothes shopping, that bright orange jumpsuit you left back at my place won't do you any favors in the field."

"Alright, but I left my wallet back at your apartment."

"Oh don't worry about it, I can pay, might as well get you some weapons while we're at it, you interested in kenjutsu?"

"What's that?"

"Fighting with a katana, don't you have one Yugao?."

"Yeah, it's definitely a great last line of defense, I personally recommend it."

"Okay, sure, I'll try it."

"Great, let's get going."

They opened the door and walked out of the building and headed toward the nearest ninja shop, along the way, they had a conversation about what would happen in the next month or so.

 **(A/N: And there goes another chapter, I can't believe I finished this chapter at 10 PM, what a dysfunctional lifestyle I live... BUT ANYWAYS, I am looking for help on making jutsu, (I personally hate canon jutsu) So I would appreciate it if people would come up with ideas and PM me, and special shoutout to Thunderclaw03 for the questionnaire idea, thanks to you, random person, I now have an amazing story plot, so feel good about yourself. I already have an idea to change up the rasengan a little, and I would appreciate every idea, (remember, he has wind and fire affinity.) and I promise you, every idea that gets sent, the more jutsu Naruto learns, the greater the battles. So make sure to hit one of the following/favoriting buttons, But until Chapter 5, and in personal PMing, this is Natertatertot, signing off!**


	5. Equipment, and End of Prologue

**(A/N: Hey howdy hey... I was feeling a little more motivated and went out and made my whole story plot for the next 20+ chapters, and special thanks to Busy1002, Thunderclaw03, adislt, jtcookie96, winterfox 93, shadowstorm17, jablanco, Lyn1991, and NarcyDildo. I cannot even begin to tell you how much you helped out. The chapters to come? They're all thanks to you, and to everyone else, go ahead and ask questions, I'll answer them in anyway possible that doesn't give away the story.)**

As the three walked down the streets of Konoha, they mainly focused the conversation on jutsu, getting into the academy, and evading the whole topic of a relationship, they were now discussing. The trio finally found a weapons shop called "Higurashi's"

"-as I was saying, Samehada is way better than Ringo's kiba blades."

"Nonono, Her blades have so many griping points in combat, and Kisame is pretty overkill, I like it."

"Hey, here's a shop, just up ahead...Higurashi's."

They walked inside and heard the tingle of a bell. Behind the front desk, was a little girl, about one year older than Naruto wearing a pink Chinese-style shirt, with her hair in two buns. Who was clearly engrossed in a weapon magazine, after hearing the bell and noticing them, she stood up and delivered her boring greeting, in the same nonchalant tone.

"Welcome to Higurashi's, where weapons and outfits combine in perfect harmony, how can I be of assistance today?"

"Hi! We're looking for some dark jumpsuits, a sword or two, and some shuriken and kunai sets."

"Alright, the jumpsuits are in the very back, the swords are in aisle three, and we have some lovely kunai and shuriken sets in the front window display.

"Thank you! Okay Yugao, you go and find some good swords, I'll look for some jumpsuits that are easy to "maneuver" in and Naruto, check out those kunai and shuriken."

As the three split up to look for Naruto's equipment and clothing, something about Naruto peaked the girl's interest, and decided to have a real conversation for the first time that day.

"Hey kid, I recommend that set on the right, all the other ones are made by cheap-skate green washers who make low quality weapons and sell them saying they're amazing and durable."

"Thanks, and you only look about a year older than me, how do you know about all of this?"

"Well I help my dad run this shop, so I learn a thing or two about the things I'm selling."

"Are you a ninja?"

"Well no, I'm still in the academy, but I'm graduating in...5 years I believe, and you?"

"Well me, my mom, and her friend are helping me out in getting into the academy, starting here."

"Hmm, interesting, speaking of which, what's that baggy clothing for? It's the middle of the day."

"Oh no reason."

"Is that what you really expect me to believe?"

"Yes."

"...Okay then."

"Are these shuriken and kunai sets for sale?"

"Yeah, they're one of the rare sets that are actually good, durable, and cheap."

"Then I'll take them."

"Alright. You know, we have changing rooms if you want to see how you look in the jumpsuits your mom I'm guessing brings."

"Correct, do you mind watching these sets real quick, I don't want anyone to come and buy them."

"Sure."

And with that, Naruto went deeper into the store to look for Anko and Yugao.

 _Scene Change: Higurashi's: Back of the Store_

Yugao was walking through the back of the store, looking for Anko, she'd already found a good sword for Naruto, and finally found Anko, browsing vests, mesh shirts, and jumpsuits. She quickly looked around to make sure Naruto or no one else was around to hear their conversation, she then walked into the view of Anko, whom upon noticing, turned to her.

"Hey Yugao, what's up?"

"I was wondering, do you think we can talk?"

"In what way?"

"Well, about Naruto."

"Sure, is this about sharing him?"

"Yeah."

"Well no need to worry, I'm fine with it, and I think Naruto would be fine, if not happy about it. And personally, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you outside of our friendship."

"Thanks for understanding, and what do you mean by lying?"

"Well to say it honestly, I have feelings for you just as I do for Naruto, I'm sorry for being blunt, and I'll be fine if you don't return my affections. I just thought with us both liking Naruto and having to share him, why don't we love each other as well?"

"Okay, I think I might have feelings for you too Anko, and In time I'll learn to love you like I do Naruto."

"Okay, when do you think we should tell him?"

"Next time us three are alone."

"Alright, well, what do you think of my selections? I found some mesh shirts and orange swear pants for downtime, and this all black jumpsuit, hell I even found some boxers."

"*snicker* Do you think that's *snicker* a little awkward?"

"No not really, never really pegged you as the kind of person that laughs at nothing except underwear jokes."

"That's because you still don't know a lot about me."

"True, wanna' go find Naruto?"

"Sure."

And with that, they both went to look for Naruto.

 _Scene Change: Higurashi's Aisle Three_

Naruto was looking through swords, not intending to buy them since he knew Yugao most likely found a good one for him already.

 _ **"Well well well, I'm surprised your even at this point, a mother, two of them at that, and you're buying a sword, and you'll be learning powerful jutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu. Those brats and teachers at the academy won't even know what hit them. I'm proud of you more than you'll ever know."**_

 _"Thanks mom."_

 _ **"No prob, and that's not even the most exciting part, I've still got two more things left for you to discover."**_

 _"Lemme guess, first you're my mom, then I get a tail and ears, what's next, a bloodline?"_

 _ **"Two."**_

 _"You have to be joking."_

 ** _"Not in the slightest."_**

 _"Any hints to what they are, or do I have to find out myself?"_

 ** _"None whatsoever, so find a training ground, and get learning."_**

 _"But first I'll have to find Anko and Yugao."_

 ** _"So go ahead, no time like the present."_**

 _"True, love you."_

 ** _"You too."_**

Just as Naruto was about to turn the corner, he bumped into Anko and Yugao.

"You guys find everything alright?"

"Yeah, how 'bout those shuriken and kunai sets?"

"They're at the front, waiting to be bought."

"Good."

"How Yugao, what's my sword look like?"

"You'll have to see when we get outside..."

"Awww...Anko, same case?"

"Yup, but your clothing can be made to be cut to accommodate your tail."

"Nice, wanna' head up front and buy all of it?"

"Sure, but wait a second, my mom...well my other mom, just told me that not only do I have wind and fire affinity, I have two bloodlines as well."

"Holy shit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, She said I would have to find a training ground, and figure it out, maybe that means I can learn and create my own jutsu!"

"How is no one but me sensing this is all a bit rushed?"

"Well as I always say, there's no time like the present!"

"You never say that."

"Do you really want to try me Yugao?"

"You escalated the conversation, I merely replied."

"Well I can forgive and forget, now come on, I'm treating you all to dango. But first we got to drop off this stuff at my house, and burn your old clothes."

"Nice."

"Yuh-huh, as I was saying-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I said nice, what's the problem?"

"But I thought you loved orange more than any color clothing?"

"I only liked it because it was cheap and it kept me warm."

"Fair enough, lets go ring this stuff up, I'm starving, anyone object to running?"

"No, not really."

"I think the exercise would be good."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"For you to stop talking"

"YUGAO I SWEA-*sigh* lets just go."

The three walked up to the front of the store, paid for everything, and left to Anko's apartment. As they were walking, Naruto got lost in his thoughts, and Anko and Yugao looked over at each other, then around to make sure that no one was around. Everyone was most likely indoors due to the sweltering heat, but they took off running.

"Hey Anko, Yugao, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Naruto, what is it?"

"Well, I honestly don't know how to say it."

"You know Naruto, I think I know what you're trying to say."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know Naruto, me and Anko have been talking about it and we both wanted to tell you that...we love you Naruto."

To say Naruto was speechless was an understatement, had anyone else had this sort of shock, they'd pass out. Instead, Naruto fell on his knees, the sheer joy of knowing he had not only two people who loved him enough to be his mother, but two people who loved him romantically. Tears started to fall and his face flushed. They both kneeled down and embraced Naruto.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm *sniff* great...and you Yugao?"

"Waiting on your answer."

"Yes...yes... I love you two both back, thank you so much."

Then both Anko and Yugao started silently crying, and for the first time that day, that group of storm clouds off in the distance finally came over Konoha, and with the first drops falling, they ran into Anko's apartment. As they shut the door as the rain was in full swing, they fell into one another on the floor.

"Can I see the sword and clothes?"

"Of course Naruto."

The sword had a red handle with golden intertwining dragons, and a steel blade ten times sharper than an X-Acto knife, in a camouflaged hilt, with black entry point.

"Whoa... is it really mine?"

"Yes, just be careful."

"Careful's practically my middle name."

"Of course."

"And the clothes?"

"Right here."

"Mesh shirts, sweat pants, a jumpsuit, even boxers. thank you both."

"It's what we're here for."

They went into the bedroom, set all the clothes and gear in Naruto's new drawers and Anko and Naruto changed out of their wet clothing, and Anko let Yugao borrow some of hers. As they walked into the kitchen, looked out the window above the sink. They concluded that it was too rainy outside and the stand was most likely closed, so Naruto looked in the fridge for something to eat.

"Rice...leftover steak, _that's surprising_ and a bulb of garlic. Hey Anko, you don't have a shredder or mincer around here, do you?"

"Bottom drawer on your right, how do you know all of this?"

"Living on your own, you pick up a thing or two in culinary art."

Naruto prepared a steak and rice dinner, somewhat surpassing Anko and Yugao's expectations for him, yet again,. As they made conversation, petted Naruto's tail and ears, and looked out the window, they could truly finally say that their lives would be forever different.

 **(A/N: Now raise your hand if you enjoyed that, yes I see you, go ahead, don't be shy. Now that my important matter for 10:06 P.M. is finished, I'd really appreciate everyone to just like and review. Now that I have a story plot and that's out of the way, all I need are the followers, and I've had 2000+ views, so some people [nearly everyone] isn't doing anything. So please, hit that like button, and typed up a review, because this is one story you don't want to miss!)**


	6. Training, Romance, and More

**(A/N: Annnnnnnnnd I'm back after a much-needed-but-longer-than-expected break. I just want to first off thank everyone for favoriting and following this story and myself. The thought of people actually enjoying this story is already a shock to me, maybe it's sympathy (hopefully not), or just the fact that people like this story for the plot, it's up for speculation. But before we begin, I just want to say: This might seem like a fluffy fic, but I promise you, there will be a lemon! You have the word of an absolute stranger who writes online stories in their free time, :) . So here comes your next chapter of "The Snake, the Cat, and the Fox".)**

"This was pretty good Naruto, where'd you learn how to cook like that?"

"Ah, It's nothing big. Just some meat, rice, and some spices. Living on your own, you really got to learn not only to eat, but eat well. It's definitely better than slop."

"True."

"You know, even I can't do anything like that, most of my meals are usually a soldier pill, maybe a granola bar."

"You too?"

"Yes Anko, it's not just your life that is full of rushing about to and fro."

"Oh, and here I was so worried."

"Whatever, I'll take care of the dishes."

"Alright Naruto."

As Naruto washed the silverware, pots and pans, and the plates, the only sounds that could be heard was rushing water, and the clink and clank of ceramic and metal. Yugao and Anko were staring at each other with a knowing sort of look, as if they were having a conversation with their eyes, letting themselves read the other woman. If anyone saw and speculated, it could be said that they were clearly talking about Naruto, and how to share him. As they looked over at Naruto's not noticing figure, their eyes put off a sort of seductive look, combined with boredom and sleepiness.

Naruto finally looked over in question, with a confused look.

"Is everything okay?"

"We're fine Naruto."

"And here I was thinking that you wouldn't lie to me."

"What does that mean?"

"Well Yugao, when you put your trust in people and having something bad come out on your end, you learn to differentiate lies and truth."

"Heh, so I guess even two Jounin can't even get away with lying to a six year old."

"Well, when I become an academy student, I can finally be seen as someone older. But seriously, I can tell there's something wrong. Are you two worried about sharing me?"

"...Well that really hits the nail on the head Naruto."

"Well I've mulled it over, and I can come to terms with nothing intimate until I'm a genin. And I really do hate to be over-analytic, but I'm fine with kissing and any other displays of affection."

"Well, I guess we have no more need to talk about it, bu. Does anyone object if I move in? I got an eviction notice a couple days back, something about a new hotel for foreign envoys."

"So that's what those contractors were doing... Well I have no objections, Anko?"

"I'm fine, personally, I think it's an opportunity for us all to live together."

"Well, I'm certainly happy, thank you, both of you."

The silence held for some minutes, with everyone in deep thought. Finally, Anko decided to speak up.

"Naruto, about your training, I think I might have an idea..."

 _(Scene Change: The Next Day, Training Ground 44.)_

"Okay, so I think of a place I want to go, and channel enough chakra to teleport there?"

"That's the gist of it, give it a try on that branch up above."

"Okay."

Naruto disappeared for about a half second, then appeared on said tree branch.

"Hey it worked!"

"Nice job, now channel some chakra into your feet and walk down like you did earlier."

Naruto successfully walked down, surprising the two jonin. But all of a sudden, the earth around Naruto suddenly scorched and threw him into a newly-created large hole.

"Naruto! Are you okay?! We're coming down!"

The two instantly jumped down by Naruto's side, and almost feverishly searched for any injuries, upon finding none, he was enveloped in a hug.

"Jeez guys, I'm fine."

"Oh, so having burn marks all over is fine? If I recall it was us who- Naruto, what is that?"

Naruto looked at his hands and feet, some sort of black aura was coming off of him, strangely similar to the Uchiha's black fire.

"Now this? This has got to be the Kyuubi's work, ask her."

"All right, all right."

 _"Was this really you? I mean I remember you telling me about having two bloodlines along with my two affinities."_

 ** _"You know it."_**

 _"I could've died!"_

 _ **"But you didn't."**_

 _"Whatever, you now realize I have to tell the Hokage?"_

 ** _"Yeah, but see? Two perfectly new Scorch and Dark bloodlines, there for the mastering."_**

 _"All right, you got me there."_

Naruto finally snapped out of his daze to two women with worried looks.

"Well?"

"She said it was her, and it'll be fine, and we should probably tell the Hokage."

"Well, for your next bit of training, shunshin us all there."

"You guys really don't let up do you."

 _(Scene Change: Hokage's Office)_

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise."

"Trust me, I can't tell whether or not you'll be happy."

"What's going on?"

"Well we were all training, and I'd just mastered the shunshin, when for some reason, the earth started to burn and I fell into this large hole, and some weird aura came off my body. I asked the Kyuubi, and she said it was my two bloodlines."

"Very well, we've recently imprisoned the only other known bloodline users with Scorch and Dark release, I think I have their files around here somewhere. Ah! Here they are, yes their names are Pakura and Hiruko. Both criminals, Pakura was wanted for mass civilian murder, and Hiruko was wanted for both being a missing-nin and allying with Otogakure."

"Is there any chance that they could train me?

"Very slim. They could, but they'd have to do it separately, not at once, for risk of them both escaping."

"Very well, since that is all we have to tell you, we will resume Naruto's training for the next month."

The trio then disappeared in another of Naruto's shunshins back to their apartment as it was already getting late. When they arrived at the training grounds for the next month of mornings, Anko and Yugao taught their jutsu to Naruto.

From Yugao, he learned the basics of Kenjutsu. The way of keeping your balance, the swift and smooth slices, and how defend. And then she went on to teach him all of her known and deadly kenjutsu, while from whom Naruto learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, helping speed up his training, as the Shadow Clone Jutsu gives all of its knowledge to the user.

Anko taught him all of her snake-related jutsu, as well as fire Jutsu. She then also went on to put every known poison into his body, until he was completely immune to everything known, but Anko did constantly make new poisons, so Naruto was nearly invincible to any chemical attacks. She also put body and mind enhancing liquids into his body, so he really was invincible.

After this, Asuma Sarutobi came and also helped him with his wind Jutsu, and introduced him to training weights, and how to make them decrease and increase in weight, in order to increase his muscle growth.

Then Maito Guy came, humble giant and all. He increased his knowledge and skill of the different Taijutsu styles such as Dynamic Entry and Leaf Whirlwind. And he even brought along his team once in a while. Here he met Rock Lee, practically Guy's prodigy. Tenten, that girl from the ninja store. And Neji Hyuuga, who Naruto became fast friends with, enjoying his analytical personality, but not liking how he thought life was straight-forward, in other words, the became the bestes of friends and the deadliest of rivals.

After this, Pakura came. Though wary at first, the two had a strict teacher and student relationship, under close guard from Anko and Yugao. Once he learned all he could from her, she was actually put into the Konoha ranks, as the three testified for her in court. Even though she had done unspeakable things decades ago, they believed that she had made a change.

When Hiruko came, the same happened. He learned all he could from him, was able to see the light in him, and have Hiruko see the light in himself, he joined a two ninja team with Pakura, and they became a covert operations team so that nobody except the Hokage, Naruto, Anko and Yugao knew.

Now Naruto could fight with a sword and nearly any other weapon. He could use Taijutsu wind, fire, scorch, and dark jutsu. Naruto could now be nearly invincible against any attack, and Naruto's speed and strength could rival even a ROOT ANBU. By now, Naruto could rival even a Sannin.

Finally, one month had passed, and now a tired yet strong Naruto was slipping into their bed, worn out.

"Wow...it's all come and gone so fast."

"Yeah...did that poison by any chance hurt?"

"Are you really asking me that now? But it did, and I mean DID."

"Okay, okay. So...any idea when I'm going to have this hot body?"

*awkwardly laughs* "Well... the Hokage isn't budging on letting me skip a grade, so lets see, 2... 4 years."

"Aw... a shame, at least I can have your lips."

"Anko what's that supp-*mmph*"

Anko gave him a passionate kiss, and Naruto stopped moving, and even fought Anko's tongue. They continued for a minute or so, but didn't even stop when Yugao came in the room, walked over two the bed, mainly because Anko wouldn't break away. Finally, they broke, Anko still had her trade mark seductive grin, then rolled over and fell asleep. Naruto looked at Yugao, now on his left, and received a pouty face.

"Do I not get one?"

"Of course not."

Yugao then leaned in and gave him a kiss equal in passion and length, when she finished, she gave him a hug.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good, I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, Yugao fell asleep, leaving Naruto to talk with the Kyuubi.

 ** _"I'm proud of you."_**

 _"Thank you, I honestly couldn't have done it without you."_

 ** _"Oh really, so what just happened, was that because of me or your own charm?"_**

 _"Okay... you win."_

 ** _"I'll add it to my total"_**

 _"Har har, but seriously, I did come a long way in a short time, and it's due to my determination and your never ending supply of chakra."_

 ** _"True, I don't even think that any other person could learn and do so much in a one month period, you truly surprise me, my son."_**

 _"I love you."_

 ** _"I love you too, now get some sleep, you have a huge day tomorrow."_**

 **(A/N: Wahooo! That felt really good to do, nice way to end the chapter in my opinion, and again, I apologize for the hiatus, finals and other stuff like band [BADASS ME: I play a mean tuba!], possible setting myself up for academic and sport scholarships ahead, and remember, you can't be young enough to plan your future, so you still currently don't know my age. But otherwise, my creative juices finally started flwing again after pumping five chapters out in a 2-month-or-so time span, so i was burnt. But it still brings me great pride to say that you can expect Chapter 7. And this is TheNatertatertot, signing off!)**


	7. School, a Torture Facility

**(A/N: Hello, hello, hello. I simply can't say how amazing it is that all of your out there are reading this. I mean come on, seriously. I'm a stranger from the internet writing a non-canon story and posting it online for anyone to see. It seems more like someone in middle school writing about their favorite anime character in their pretty pink friendship journal. But, details aside, this place in the internet is where I and I'd like to think other people as well feel safe. Here we get to write the craziest and most amazing stories, and read those stories. All in all, this place is amazing. Which is why this newest contribution makes me proud to say: Thank you, when I started sometime in February or March, I had no idea the world I was stepping into, but with a map, I can survive and thrive. So here we go! Chapter 7! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

Naruto walked up to the academy with Anko and Yugao. It had been a long month, and finally, it was time. His first step to Hokage, his first step to his dream.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He gave both ladies a kiss on the cheek, but not without some anything-but-nice looks. And then walked to the front desk, got his room assignment, and went off to go and find his class.

Finally, he found his class. He walked up the right aisle, right past a certain Uchiha being seemingly ganged-up on by fangirls.

"Saaaaaasuke-kunnnnn! Will you go out with me?"

"Sasuke! Pleaseeeeeeee?"

"He likes me more!"

"No me!

*incoherent yelling* "Shut up! All of you! He likes me the most!"

"Please forehead!"

As Naruto walked past this group of idiots he looked around. He saw a boy passed out on his desk, peaceful like, some kid with this white dog on his head, a girl staring at him, clearly shy. As well a fairly rotund boy and one in a trench coat, like Anko-chan.

He walked into a row of desks, and sat next to the dog-boy, and across from the boy with the bugs.

He put out a hand to the dog boy and smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki, how are ya'?

"K-Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru."

*Bark*

"Nice to meet you Kiba."

*Louder fangirl screeching*

"I swear those dumbasses are gonna get killed their first time out in the field."

"Amen."

Right after that, their academy instructors walked in.

"Good morning class."

*Extremely loud talking*

"I said GOOD MORNING CLASS!"

Everyone shut up due to the intimidating literally big-headed chunin.

"As I was saying, good morning. I'm Iruka Umino and this is the other instructor, Mizuki."

Naruto eyed them both. Iruka gave him a sympathetic look, Naruto guessed he knew about the Kyuubi. Mizuki gave him a look that one could only be described as terrible, he just stared him down and Naruto could sense the hatred in his eyes.

 _ **"Good luck Naruto, not that you're going to need it."**_

 _"With these people, can I take the offer?"_

 _(Later: After School)_

Naruto was walked out of the school to his two loves, not without strange looks of course.

"How was it?"

Honestly, I learn more from training than that. Speaking of which, I was thinking about enhancing all of my Taijutsu and Kenjutsu with all of my affinities."

"Definitely a hard task, but using Kenjutsu myself, I can see the benefits."

"Naruto, we were also thinking of training you in Genjutsu."

"Well I'm all for it."

"Good, because we already told one of our friends, Kurenai Yuhi, to meet up with us later."

"She's the one who married Asuma correct?

"Yeah, she's Konoha's best Genjutsu expert."

From behind Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka walked up.

"Yo' Naruto, wanna go train with me and some other people?"

"Sure, which training ground?"

We'll be training at my compound."

"I'll see you in five minutes."

When Naruto turned back to the two women, they weren't mad, but were leaking killing intent.

"Did you really just make plans going over our previous plans IN FRONT OF US!?"

"I'm sorry okay, you know I'm above their skill level, so I'll only go thiry percent on them, even if it's still a little higher then where they are now, besides, you won't have to see me therefore I won't be annoying you, and plus, we both know I go for a while without sleep, so can we please do it later tonight?"

The two ANBU turned their backs to him and conversed.

"Should we let him?"

"Honestly Anko, I don't care, and I know Kurenai is pretty flexible in her schedule even though she's a mother."

"Ehh why not, plus the gaki will get to make some friends."

The two turned around to a nervous Naruto.

"Well?"

"You can go."

"Thank you so much!"

Naruto ran over and hugged them both, but jumped a little after feeling Anko grope his butt and nearly grab his package before he grabbed her hand sliding down his stomach.

"Did anyone tell you that you're a pervert?"

"They must all be dead."

"Right, see you later."

And with that, Naruto tore down the street and then jumped onto a roof, and dissappeared from sight.

"He better not drive those kids into the ground."

"Relax, it'll be fine. The gaki knows the limits of academy student. Plus he can more than hold his own against us, two ANBU all people. So his control should be pretty good."

"I guess you're right Anko, wanna head back to the apartment?"

"Sure."

 _(With Naruto: Near the Inuzuka Compound)_

Naruto was running along the rooftops, a nonchalant look on his face.

 _ **"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"**_

 _"But that's the problem, it wasn't hard. I mean seriously, come on, false history on you and flower arranging? FUCKING FLOWER ARRANGING?!"_

 _ **"Stop cursing and yelling or I'll give you a terrible migraine.**_

 _"All right, I'm sorry. It's just, the academy is so backwater in its classes it's no wonder you demolished it so easily."_

 ** _"True, why can't they just go around telling kids that their classmate holds a demon in his belly?"_**

 _"Alright, alright, you kinda' got me there. Kiba's compound is coming up, love you._

 ** _"You too."_**

Naruto jumped down in front of a gate guarded by two chunin.

"I'm here to train with Kiba Inuzuka.

The ellicited a grunt and let him pass. Naruto had to look around a bit, but he found all those people from his class he noticed earlier, excluding the Uchiha and his pack of fangirls.

"Hey, you made it."

"That I did Kiba-san."

"Aw c'mon, don't tell me you got a stick up your ass, its just Kiba."

"KIBA! WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT CURSING?!"

A thirty-something woman walked over to both of them. She had short, brown ruffled hair with a jounin vest and sharp teeth and standard Inuzuka war paint.

She first slapped her son hard on the back of his head, then turned to Naruto.

"Sorry 'bout him, I'm Tsume, Tsume Inuzuka."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsume instantly became a little depressed, causing Kiba to leave, knowing of her mother's emotional tendencies. Tsume kneeled in front of Naruto. To her, Kushina, or the Kyuubi as she would later learn, was like a surrogate sister to her.

By now, Naruto was already confused.

"I-I-I was a friend of your mother's, I'm so sorry."

She was lucky no one was close enough to hear or notice, but when she pulled Naruto in for a hug, his hood fell off, revealing two crimson fox ears.

"W-What the hell? I guess I never took into the account that you're half demon, but ears? KAWAII!

She nearly gained everyone's attention, but Naruto put his hand over her mouth before she could say more.

"This is suppossed to be an S-rank secret, you can't tell anybody.

"Okay, I just want to let you know that whenever you're in a bind, you can count on the Inuzuka clan!"

"Thank you, It really means a lot to me that I have a clan head supporting me of all people, but it's nice to know I at least have someone."

"Of course, now go and train! It's why you came here in the first place right?"

"Yeah. And Tsume, thank you."

"Of course gaki."

Leaving a happy Tsume, Naruto walked back over to Kiba.

"Yo' Kiba, mind sparing with me?"

"Sure, ready?"

"You know it."

They both got into their stances and then charged at one another.

"Lets see your Taijutsu, Tsuga!"

Naruto dissappeared and appeared in front of the spinning duo and grabbed Kiba and Akamaru's arms and threw them behind him into the ground, causing a mini-crater.

"Are you alright Kiba?! Akamaru?!"

Kiba and Akamaru instantly charged but split, flanked him, and trapped him on both sides. When the came near, he grabbed their left arms and instantly threw them into trees. As soon as Kiba regained his senses, he could feel the cold, dry feeling of steel on his neck.

"Alright, alright, I give, but how were you so fast?"

"Training, do it enough and results actually show, I recommend Maito Guy."

The nearby chunin and jounin sweatdropped at this, knowing of his personality and strict training regime.

"Whatever you say Naruto."

Kiba walked off to go find the green beast while his chunin sister, Hana, stared on.

 _"How did he do that? I'm a chunin and I still couldn't track him with my eyes when he fought Kiba, I gotta' see this first-hand."_

"Hey kid, I gotta see this, let me spar with you."

"Of course, and your name is?"

"Hana, yours?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well then Naruto, best of luck."

The two ninja tensed, then charged at one another. Unlike her brother, Hana made the handsigns for a fire jutsu, then made six tiny fireballs, and sent them at Naruto, one by one.

Of course, Naruto dodged these all with ease, but failed to notice her and her three companions appear behind him, and nearly direct a Tsuga into his back.

Now that Naruto had a chance, he made the signs for a different fire jutsu, and yelled out.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

While this fire was raging, everyone was now watching. With Hana still fazed, he made the handsigns and yelled again.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu!"

This next jutsu made the entire compound training ground burn, so everyone was on the sidelines, jaws unhinged in amazement.

"That all you got kid?"

"Please, I'm only using thirty percent of my real strength."

While everything was smoking and the flames were dying down, Naruto ran straight to Hana and began hitting everywhere, in vital spots, tiring her out.

When Naruto finally saw an opening in her surprisingly strong defense, he once again held his sword to her jugular vein like he did Kiba.

"Well, you got me kid, I yield."

"Can you walk?"

"Please, I don't even need help getting-OW!"

"Yeah, you might wanna get that checked out."

He helped her up and over to a chair where she was being examined and treated for her minor injuries, She was about to ask Naruto a question that had been on her mind when Tsume asked him herself.

"Hey kid, mind telling us how you got that strong?"

He flashed Tsume his trademark grin and answered.

"Training, lots and lots of training."

 **(A/N: And there goes chapter seven, also heads up. Even though I didn't plan it, I might be starting a new fic, it's indefinite as of now, but it's way too good to pass up. Until next time, this is TheNaterTaterTot, signing off!)**


	8. Sex, Training, and Understanding

**(A/N: Hi! It's been only a few days since last chapter. I just want to say thank you for the follows and reviews I've seen, so I'll be taking time to answer them.**

 **Phantomsoul2015: I hope to get a bunch in in the next few chapters, but this is still me getting the ball rolling.**

 **Thunderclaw03: Hint taken, you'll love it when it comes, :)**

 **Memes: Thank you, if there were more people like you then I think we'd all get along much better.)**

Naruto looked at the academy students and ninja alike. They were all staring at him. Luckily as if on cue, Anko and Yugao dropped down in front of Naruto, who then turned to the crowd.

"Kiba, see you in class tomorrow. Hana, amazing challenge. Tsume, thank you.

The three then shunshined to whichever training ground was prepared.

"The fuck was that?"

"KIBA LANGUAGE! ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL TIE YOU TO A TREE AND TSUGA YOU!"

Meanwhile, Naruto had already met up with Kurenai.

"We're gonna' leave for a bit, try not to get either of you killed or mentally scarred."

"And why should you be worried Anko?"

"We know your power, just be careful okay?"

"Alright, alright, love you."

"You too gaki."

"See you at home Naruto."

Naruto walked into a clearing, where a lady with red eyes and turban-like clothing was waiting.

"You Naruto?"

"Yeah, thanks for training me."

"Likewise, this village is running out of efficient Genjutsu users, so I'm kinda looking at this as an opportunity to expand this village's usage of past me and the Uchiha."

"Okay, so how is this suppossed to work?"

"You're suppossed to start by disrupting your target's cerebral system while channelling your own into their system, afflicting their five senses. From there, you can imagine any illusion possible, so your only limit is your imagination. Since kage-bunshin training doesn't really work, go ahead and give it a try on me."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot..."

Naruto tried doing what she said and imagined dozens of tarantulas crawling all over, kept it up for ten seconds, he noticed her swatting frantically at nothing, he then intensified it quickly, then released his chakra.

When Kurenai regained cognitive ability, she sent a look towards Naruto.

"Not funny, how'd you know I hate spiders?"

*Laughs* "I didn't."

"Damn... Well, have a good chakra control and imagination, combine that with your already large chakra reserves, and you will be a force to be reckoned with. I was honestly expecting to have to train you, but it looks like after that Genjutsu, I won't have to. It wasn't the illusion itself, but the skill, control and power you employed making it. That's all, but I was wondering, may I please fight the prodigy those two women are constantly bragging about?"

"Sure, but I'll only be letting you see forty percent of my power. I don't just want to display it all out there."

"Logical enough."

They got into their stances, and it began.

Kurenai started off by trying to put Naruto into a Genjutsu. Her averted his eyes by looking at her nose to still have a relative understanding of her movements. Noticing this, she threw a kunai towards him.

By the time he caught it, she shunshined behind him, getting a few blows in. Naruto retaliated and started beating her back, and easily winning.

As she realized she was fighting an uphill battle, she quickly backflipped into the air, sending a hurricane of senbon towards him. Naruto pulled out his sword and not only deflected them, but sent them right back to the original thrower.

Kurenai dodged them all but failed to notice the snakes holding her feet down. Feeling sure, he charged towards his opponent and made eye contact for a split-second and nearly got Naruto but he used his chakra to push hers out and in an instant, was holding his sword at her throat.

"How the hell? But you're just an academy student!"

"While that may be true, I was trained by two ANBU, a tokubetsu jounin, and two S rank ex-missing nin and criminals."

"Okay, see you later."

"You too."

And with that, they each left the other to their business. Kurenai to her family and Naruto to creating some clones to train through the night, then promptly go home.

 _(Scene Change: At the Apartment, 15 minutes ago.)_

Anko and Yugao had just got home after taking Naruto, Yugao had just started looking in the fridge for something to eat when Anko came over and started groping her, elliciting a slight yelp and jump from Yugao.

"Naruto's right, you are a pervert."

"Hmm, I agree."

By now Anko was twisting and prodding her breasts, putting her friend in some sexual heat.

"Anko, Naruto's coming home later, he can't catch us like this! Plus..."

"What? Aw, is Yugao-chan a virgin?"

Anko then moved herself behind Yugao and moved her left hand down and started slowly rubbing her clit through her pants. After recieving moans she leaned into Yugao's ear and whispered.

"You have feelings for me, don't deny it. Plus, I could say the same about myself, so whaddya' say? Wanna fuck?"

Yugao was instantly frozen, she knew Anko and herself had feelings for one another. She just didn't know Anko loved her this much, but understood as Anko wasn't one to beat around the bush.

Yugao turned around and stared her in the eye, while doing the same that Anko was doing to her, and leaned in and kissed Anko, when it was over, she whispered back.

"Okay, but we need to hurry, Naruto should be coming home in ten minutes or so."

"Alright."

 **(A/N: Warning! Lemon Ahead! If you don't like lemons just skip to the next boldfaced line of words!)**

They started by taking off one another's clothes, making Anko pout when she saw Yugao's perfect D-cup breasts compared to her petite B-cup breasts.

They took off one another's clothes and headed towards the bedroom, still wrapped in one another's embrace. Anko tried fingering her, but was met with a firm hymen. She brought Yugao down on top of her onto the bed, and started her ministrations on her clit and pulled Yugao in for another kiss.

"So you are a virgin."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to pleasure someone."

"We'll see."

Anko sped up her rubbing, and heard Yugao moan louder, so she put up a privacy barrier. After a few more seconds, Yugao was yelling and digging her nails into the masochist's back. To increase her partner's climax, Anko lightly bit on her nipple.

"Oh god... Yes! Yes! Anko!"

Yugao fell onto Anko's toned body, kissing her once more, then watching her lick her juices from her fingers.

"Amazing, wasn't it? Now, its my turn."

In an almost obeying fashion, Yugao crawled down her body, licking it every few seconds or so, also gaining moans from the snake woman. When she arrived at her entrance, Yugao noticed that it was quivering, and glistening, also that the carpet did indeed match the drapes.

She started by licking the folds, giving Anko a slightly strained look on her face from desperation. Then she went further in, sending Anko into a world of unbearable pleasure. As she was nearing her climax, she held onto Yugao's head, pushing her tongue further in.

"Oh god... I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Yugao licked the farthest reaches of her vagina and swallowed it all, grinning at Anko. Then she crawled into bed and pulled the covers over both of them.

 **(A/N: End of Lemon.)**

"Well I could go longer, but you know, Naruto and all."

"Really Yugao? Or is that just beginner's stamina?"

"Heh, maybe both."

The two stared into one another's eyes for a good while, then shared another kiss. Following that, Anko promptly stood up and motioned for Yugao to do the same.

"What's the rush?"

"In case you haven't noticed, these sheets are soaked with the fluids we missed and I really don't wanna sleep in cum-covered sheets."

"How can you even walk?"

"Lets just say I do this sort of thing a lot on ANBU missions."

*scoff*"Well if you want it done so badly, you gotta' move me."

"Okay."

Anko then proceeded to tip Yugao over the side of the bed using the mattress as a ramp.

"What are you-Hey!"

*Thump*

After righting herself in an Indian style sitting position, she shot an innocent glare towards Anko.

"Really?"

"What? Lemme' guess, you wanted me to oh-so-romantically bridal-style carry you to the couch. May I remind you, you're still naked. So either put something on or take a shower."

"Alright, fine. I'll choose the shower."

"Okay, and while I'm putting on some sweatpants and a tank top, mind taking the sheets off and grabbing some new ones from the closet?"

"Sure."

They went about and did what the other wanted them to do. When Yugao was humming in the shower and Anko finished putting on new sheets on the bed, she was just putting in and emptying laundry loads.

After a good minute or two of this happening, Naruto walked in. He had a couple spots where dirt was rubbed in and a cut on his cheek, the blood already coagulated.

"You good over there?"

"Fine, anything big happen while I was gone?"

This instantly set a look of slight terror onto Anko's face. So she comically retaliated by throwing one of Yugao's bras into Naruto's face.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Really? You trying to hide your fear of something plus the bra and and straight up lying, I'd say something is going on."

"Well, it's not like I'll be telling you anytime soon."

"Oh really? Guess I get to find out."

Naruto walked over to the cupboard and fridge and opened them both, his ramen was still there in each. Naruto examined Anko's face, no cuts or bruises. he then walked over to the clean laundry Anko was surprisingly doing.

He put chakra into his nose and sniffed for blood. It wasn't blood he smelled, but the faint smell of sex, and it was coming from the very bed sheets the pale-faced Anko was trying to quickly fold.

He gave Anko not a glare, but a knowing and understanding look.

"We're in a relationship now Anko, you can trust me."

"Well it's not like I trusted anyone before you or Anko."

"Okay, I could kinda expect some paranoia, but please tell me you didn't rape her."

"Did you want me to? I didn't, by the way."

Just then, Yugao came out of the bedroom, unaware of their conversation. Noticing their expressions, Yugao became slightly worried.

"Something wrong?"

"Funny you should ask... Naruto found out we had sex. BUT! He's alright with it."

Knowing this, all her tension released and she let out a sigh.

"Well that's relaxing, but because of your calmness Naruto, I can't help but think you anticipate sex with us."

Knowing this wasn't the truth, but still being flustered at the thought of sex with his loves, his face turned a deep crimson and he shot back at her.

"Please, I can be patient enough. Now can we just go to bed please?"

"We both need to take a shower, care to share?"

"Why not?"

"Count me, I considered that last one a light soak."

"Are you sure about that? I think it's really just a chance to show off your tits."'

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Ladies please, we can share, it's fine."

Yugao sauntered past Anko, a winning grin on her face, then a seductive grin to Naruto.

"Shall we join her?"

"Duh."

And the three went and took a very heated shower, after having sex for the first time, Yugao became a bit more playful with her body. Of course, Anko could keep up, resulting in two rivaling ladies and a very stunned Naruto.

Climbing into bed, they all shared kisses with one another, then fell asleep again leaving Naruto talk to his mother.

 _ **"Another day, another experience, I almost feel bad for that clone you left out there, constantly training with new techniques."**_

 _"He'll do his job, so I can do mine."_

 ** _"Become the Hokage?"_**

 _"Spot on, all this power will help me later, as if my willpower wasn't enough."_

 ** _"Jeez, I wasn't as young as you when I figured out my life. Just train, show compassion, stick to it, and the results will show. Also, I can't believe Anko and Yugao had sex! I mean, I knew it was coming, but this fast? Anko must be a really good seductress."_**

 _"I'm not having this conversation, g'night, I love you."_

 ** _"You too."_**

 **(A/N: Welp, can't say I was expecting that *looks at the lemon* *shudders* I really don't know if it was good or bad. I know, I know, it was rushed, for a half-assed good reason. So if you honestly don't want to read this, go ahead. I'm not stopping you. But to those that do read this, I really can't say anything else but thank you. I was honestly trying to make it so they all "did it" together first. But my first lemon ever ended up being a Yuri-type lemon. Also, I am confirming the second story as of now. It won't be instant as I'll definitely put some more time into it. Maybe 3000 worded chapters, but I will be continuing this story to the end, you have my word. This is TheNatertatertot, signing off!)**


	9. Love

**(A/N: So... I never get this off my conscience if I don't apologize, so I'm going to start this by apologizing.**

 **I am sorry. It's been over a year and only now have I updated, but it's not really a story is it? It's more like a regret.**

 **When I first discovered Naruto, a few years before I even started this fic, it was my first _real_ anime, and I loved as much as everyone else in this fandom did. So I had constantly read fanfictions and looked at all the wonderful art this community had created, and I thought, "Why not try this on my own?" That was the idea that sparked this story in the first place. And every word and thought I put down onto this laptop, I loved it and loved it even more.**

 **Then, I just... Hit a really bad writer's block, and I tried and tried for weeks on end to write something, but there were no ideas, nothing to get this story rolling again. And after reading my past chapters countless times, I just stopped. I haven't updated in so long, not because I lost interest in the fandom, but because I just couldn't. And so I kept up with the episodes, hated the next generation, and moved on. Until I decided to get back on here and write something, just something I had to write. Because I'm not leaving this story to be lost to the wind forever. It was an amazing part of my life, and I want to remember it like that. Speaking from the heart, I'd like to believe everyone's first story has something bad. Maybe it was you just learning to write, or having consistent word counts or even just writing at all.**

 **You have all made me so happy, and I wanted to leave you with something, just before I go onto write other fics, I want to close this story with a well earned timeskip. I'll place it after the Fourth Shinobi War. Since my main focus was on Anko, Naruto, and Yugao, I'll keep it focused on them.)**

The wind was calm, ruffling Naruto's hair and ears as he sat between Anko and Yugao, blowing their hair in the wind as well. Time had sharpened their faces, and they looked down onto Konoha from the head of the second Hokage.

Many things had changed. War had raged. So many had died. So much was sacrificed to achieve victory. It was a silent moment, and while the sun shone on them the village below was dim, only visible through the lights from buildings.

"I guess we're finally alone, Naruto.." Anko didn't have a perverted look, but one that had turned to pure love, with a sweet smile, her head against his.

"Y-yeah..." He blushed a little and scratched his head, a little anxious, but feeling quite more confident after all his years of change.

"Any idea what's going to happen next?" Yugao had laid her head down in his lap, watching the sun set.

"I'm surprised I got this far..." His expression turned from wondering to determination. "But I know it's gonna' be good!"

Their eyes slanted in amusement, their lips creasing into smirks. And slowly, each wrapped their arms around him, holding him in a loving embrace as the sun set.

 **(A/N: Man, it really pangs my heart, but it's nice to be writing this and telling you all. You are all amazing, and I thank you, so much. Until next time, this is TheNatertatertot, and with a heavy heart and tears in my eyes, signing off!)**


End file.
